


should I walk by again?

by QZB



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it's a soulmate au kids let's get ready for FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QZB/pseuds/QZB
Summary: bad pickup lines, soft girlfriends, a solid seventeen first dates.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	should I walk by again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoBloodNoCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/gifts).



> Soulmate au with the marks and everything but they don't appear until after you've fallen in love with your soulmate. Not edited, I'll come back to it later (I won't).  
> Happy birthday M <3

"Hole in two, that's an Eagle! God I'm so good at this game it's honestly unfair."

Josie frowns as Penelope whips out the scorecard to jot down her score "I don't think minigolf is a game of skill. It's luck, and you're just stupidly lucky."

Penelope winks. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, charming,  _ and _ good at minigolf."

"And humble, don't forget humble." Josie rolls her eyes as she sinks her shot to finish the game.

Penelope wraps an arm around Josie's waist, "Oh hush."

"I'll hush if you buy me ice cream, how about that?" Josie's eyes are alight with mischief and Penelope's never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Hmm, deal."

They begin to walk from the cheesy pirate-themed minigolf down the boardwalk. About halfway down Josie grabs Penelope's hand and weaves their fingers together, humming softly as they go.

If Penelope had to choose a moment to live in forever it'd be this one. A moment of peace, where the universe isn't conspiring to get them together and nobody else is demanding Josie's attention it's just… them. Just Penelope and Josie, walking down a boardwalk towards an ice cream place that Penelope's lactose intolerant ass is definitely gonna pay for later. It's peaceful. It just feels  _ right _ .

The way it feels  _ right _ probably has a little something to do with the suspicious itch on her shoulder but Penelope can't afford to think about that right now.

There's no point.

Not yet anyway.

Not until Josie feels it too.

Later, as they're sitting on the docks, looking out over the bay Josie leans her head on Penelope's shoulder with a wistful sigh.

"I like you a lot." She says softly.

Penelope smiles and stares straight ahead. "I like you a lot too."

"You free Friday?"

Penelope halfheartedly thinks about checking her schedule, decides that she would inevitably ditch anything for Josie anyway. "Yeah. Planning on taking me out?"

"Well you've taken me out on a bunch of first dates, so maybe I just wanna step up and move us onto second date territory." 

Penelope chuckles "Seventeen first dates, thank you very much."

Josie grabs her arm, shuffling closer. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why seventeen first dates?"

Penelope thinks of the first date, the first olive branch after their initial meeting, thinks of the feeling she had on her shoulder after walking Josie home and receiving a kiss on the cheek before watching the other girl disappear inside. Thinks of getting home and undressing to find that phrase on her shoulder, now permanent. Thinks of grabbing out her phone right away to call Josie, then the crushing realization that even if she had her mark it's possible that Josie didn't. Thinks of texting Hope instead and receiving a sarcastic "have you heard of the movie 50 first dates?" in response. Thinks that she'll go on a million more first dates with Josie if that's how long it takes. Thinks that she'd probably stay even if Josie never felt the same. Thinks that her thoughts might be masochistsic in a way that should bother her but it's Josie, so it doesn't.

"Because ya girl is trying to be cute, Jo. Let me be cute."

Penelope feels moreso than hears Josie's soft laughter against her side. They settle back into silence, watching the sun set over the bay.

It seems like hours, but is probably only minutes until Josie breaks the silence. 

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Penelope nods, then remembers that Josie can't see her affirmative and says. "Yeah, I tried a bad pickup line and you shot me down immediately. How could I forget?"

And really, how could she forget when ' _ I want you to walk away'  _ is literally displayed on her body every time she looks in the mirror.

"In my defense, ' _do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again'_ is an awful pickup line. Plus Lizzie had dragged me out for her and Hope's ' _we finally got our heads out of our asses and realized we're in love_ _party'_ and I was still depressingly single so I was just in a bad mood. It made me smile though."

"That's all I ever want to do."

"Well you do. Every morning when I look in the mirror especially." Josie says casually.

Penelope bolts upright, causing Josie's head to fall from her shoulder to her lap. Josie takes it in stride, shifting to smile up at her with a goofy grin.

It takes a moment for Penelope to process the sly grin Josie's giving her but when she does she sighs. "I can't believe you've been playing with me all this time."

Josie's brow furrows so Penelope continues. 

"I mean I've only been taking you on first dates for the last 2 months until you figured out you were in love with me too."

Josie rolls her eyes. "You're so dramatic."

"You love me for it."

"Well it's one reason." 

Penelope rises from the dock, helping Josie stand as well. "I'm looking forward to hearing all the other reasons later."

Josie's face morphs into her cute confused grin. "Later?"

"On our second date."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @WhoopsItsGay


End file.
